blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/What happened to rumsod.3F
2 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3901.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 31, 2016 01:49:48 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. What happened to rumsod? The Abyss > offtopic What happened to rumsod? << < (2/4) > >> Lon Dyo: Lol Triumvir Lykos: --- Quote from: Neko-sama on March 06, 2016, 03:11:49 PM --- He is just tired of everyone's bullshit on the forums. --- End quote --- he doesnt login on the forum till he's about to update =D+D+D+D+ Gemima: Don't worry, The admin will return, He's just taking a break. Utopia: --- Quote from: Gemima on March 06, 2016, 05:38:36 PM ---Don't worry, The admin will return, He's just taking a break. --- End quote --- From what nigga? He's taking a break from taking a longer break?! Is he by any chance Greek or Spanish? Robosax: He won't login to the forums until he releases the military update and resets the game so expect it in 1-2 months. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 3 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3901.10;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 8, 2016 10:05:03 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. What happened to rumsod? The Abyss > offtopic What happened to rumsod? << < (3/4) > >> cxcxxxxx: imagine being so new you think a single month is a long time Allen Chärra: --- Quote from: Utopia on March 06, 2016, 08:46:22 PM ---From what nigga? He's taking a break from taking a longer break?! Is he by any chance Greek or Spanish? --- End quote --- Lol Ozy brings the bants Red Terror: --- Quote from: Neko-sama on March 06, 2016, 03:11:49 PM --- He is just tired of everyone's bullshit on the forums. --- End quote --- My bad, I should have realised the idea of him just disappearing for a month was absurd. Montgomery: --- Quote from: Red Terror on March 07, 2016, 04:44:53 AM ---My bad, I should have realised the idea of him just disappearing for a month was absurd. --- End quote --- >Thinking that Rumsod leaving for a month is absurd dmc5: --- Quote from: Utopia on March 06, 2016, 08:46:22 PM ---From what nigga? He's taking a break from taking a longer break?! Is he by any chance Greek or Spanish? --- End quote --- Maybe he went on a vacation. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 4 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3901.15;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 31, 2016 01:49:48 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. What happened to rumsod? The Abyss > offtopic What happened to rumsod? << < (4/4) Pertti II: Next friday Navigation 0 Message Index * Previous page Go to full version